paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
First World Bank/Walkthrough
The heist requires the team to go in, take the server room key from the manager, take a drill and some thermite from the server room, drill the gates to the vault, melt the floor above the vault, grab the cash and escape. Walkthrough First things first - you need to enter the bank and look a bit around. You should make note of where the security guards (can be recognized by a white shirt, black pants and a cap) and cameras are. The civilians you see are potential hostages, provided you have the cable ties. You might want to walk around a bit and find yourself a good starting position, so you can take out guards without having to worry too much. Just be sure you keep your distance from guards as they can see your guns and will start the heist for you. There's also a chance they might cuff you if they catch your guns while they are behind you (however, that is an achievement worth 800k if you haven't earned it yet, just be sure your teammates know your intentions first) Find the bank manager There are several locations where the manager can be: * Behind the teller desk on the right side of the lobby * In the office by the drill area, left of the lobby * On the balcony overlooking the drill area * On the front balcony overlooking the lobby * On the balcony above the cafeteria, right of the lobby * In his office on the second floor * In the conference room on the second floor above the cafeteria When a crew member is close enough to the bank manager, he will be highlighted in orange. It is recommended that you order him to the ground and restrain him with a cable tie in order to obtain his keycard because you would be penalized for harming him. Use the keycard to open the server room. Get the drill and thermite By the time you start heading to the copier room, most of the bank guards should be detained or killed, and all of the cameras in the front of the bank should be destroyed to weaken future SWAT assaults on your team a bit. You will need to head to the second floor (the two routes are a staircase in the cafeteria near management or next to the gate you need to drill), then enter the designated room and get the drill and 2 containers with thermite. Take notice that you can carry only one container, so make sure your criminal colleagues grab second one, so things may be sped up a bit at a later stage. Your single player AIs WILL NOT pick up the thermite, so come back and pick it back up after you set the first can ablaze if playing single player. Start the drill After you grabbed the drill, turn right and head straight until the end of the hall and take stairs down. Be careful, as cops will open the ventilation here and drop down, which has a high tendency to spawn a squad of Cloakers. Get to the gates to the vault and place the drill. Have someone watch the drill for the drilling process, preferably someone with a rifle, so they can deal with snipers that will try to down anyone they get into sight. It will take 4 minutes to do the cracking, barring the jams the drill has. Make sure you restart it as fast as possible to minimize your time on the drill. Only let the drill stall when you need to kill snipers. They may attack from outside police cars, several may camp up in front of the windows in the drill room and there is a spawn point on the corner of a building on the right. There is also a possibility a bundle of cash can be found in the office in the corner. It will be on top of the filing cabinets in the corner behind the desk. Erase the security footage Somewhere in the middle of the drilling process your contact, Bain, will start to ask you to locate a notebook and erase the security footage. This will be any one of the Vaio notebooks in management that has the "First World Bank" wallpaper (it's randomized). This objective has you immobile for quite a while, so having a partner cover you is recommended, especially on higher difficulties. While in management, locate the manager's office and grab the two cash bundles hiding on the computer's tower and next to the large TV. Sometimes there will also be a cash bundle on the computer tower in the office next to the manager's office as well. Once you have the evidence erased, regroup next to the drill and wait for it to complete. Stave off the cops and keep them from entering the area. Pour out the thermite Now that the drill has finished it's work, storm the vault. Upon entering the next area, you'll be greeted by roughly six more bank guards, and another three in the rear vault area. Eliminate or detain them to secure additional hostages. While your team secures the vault, there an additional 9 cameras in this area, four in the front section (containing the elevators), four around the vault, and another in the hallway from the drill area to the front senction. Destroy these cameras to further reduce the strength of assaults. There are two rooms, the one to the left should have a hotspot for placing the thermite, and both players carrying a can should empty it on the floor. The thermite will take a couple minutes to melt through the door. In the room were you place the thermite, there is usually 1 or 2 cash bundles on the desk waiting for your collection. Melt the floor It will take some time to burn a heavy vault through (it will take approximately 5 minutes to get to the vault with one canister and 2 minutes using 2 canisters with thermite) so you might want to mount a defence and get ready for an assault from the police. The cops have three major entry points while you're defending the vault: the obvious one is the bottleneck of a hallway that you and your comrades ran through. The other two entry points are the elevators; they'll open up seconds before the assault commences and, while not as serious as the bottleneck, they can't be neglected as one to two standard SWATs will use the elevators every 10-20 seconds from one of the elevators. Empty the vault Now that the vault is open to you, get in and empty it. Take notice that the money at the centre of the room is not the only one, there are 3 additional locations: 2 tables surrounding the main money table of the vault room and there is an open bank cell with some additional bundles (with 550k of spare cash to be exact, or on the harder difficulties when the cash bundles are worth 30k, it will equal 660k). Be warned on Overkill 145+ there will be 4 Bulldozers in the vault so plan ahead. Escape Once you have all the cash, get ready for the largest fight of the mission. Your new objective is to get to a wall near the server room that you picked up the drill and thermite. By the time you finish collecting the money, the cops will have opened the vault doors and will try to use their superior ground to catch you in a crossfire. One option is to have one guy enter the vault and clear it out, while the others stop the cops from setting up. If the whole team enters the vault, now is a good time to patch up and restock on ammo, or you can wait till later. After the cops around the vault are taken down, it should be smooth until entering the lobby. Don't bother trying to bypass the lobby; a security gate has closed and forced you to leave through the meat grinder (however, it's randomised: sometimes the upper corridor will stay open and you can run with ease, so keep an eye for it): expect a lot of cops and even a couple special units (usually Shields) ready to engage you. Storming the police with little regard for your safety is ill-advised; use teamwork and kill as many of the cops while keeping mobile. Blow a hole in the wall Make it into the cafeteria, then up the stairs and head past the manager's office until you pass the server room. You will notice three spots to place C4 charges. The wall won't explode until all three are placed, so if you're ahead of your temmates, feel free to put the first two up, but wait until your team is nearby and healthy. The explosion can kill you, your teammates, or even cops, so be careful. Escape The second you detonate the wall near the server room, an unending assault wave starts, so if you have any ammo/doctor bags left, drop them, regroup and get ready before you start the detonation. Keep mobile, neutralize any cops that you need to, and ignore the rest. Run through the bathrooms, turn right and get into the first room. The first room may contain two or more specialist units (depending who spawns), it's advised that you run-and-gun past a Bulldozer, while taking down Tasers or Cloakers. Just work as a team and attempt to leave the first room within 15 seconds after entering it. The four flights of stairs offer a moment to reload your weapons if your magazines are empty. At the basement level you will see many doors. Keep in mind that these doors might open randomly and surprise you with a special unit, either a Bulldozer or a Taser, these units are best neutralized, as they'll chase you to the extraction point and most likely down you. Keep on running until you reach the parking garage, where your getaway garbage truck will pull up to extract you. You may have a Bulldozer or group of Cloakers waiting in the basement where you extract, so check the left corner immediately after you enter, just in case. Unique achievements Windowlicker Defeat a law enforcer planting C4 on hard difficulty or above. You have to kill a blue SWAT trying to set C4 on the bank windows. This usually occurs between assault waves 1 and 2. Once the first wave ends, run out and place a trip mine on the center of the middle window of either the cafeteria or the offices. Sometimes trip mines turn on automatically, so be sure to turn it back off before running back inside. Then, just hang out on the inside of the mined window and wait for the blue SWAT. He can be easily recognized by his movement behavior. Unlike normal law enforcement officers who will all run past the windows and make for the lobby entrance, he will hug the outer wall of the bank and approach the center window of either wing. As soon as he is in position in front of your mine, activate it. Trip mines can be activated through the glass as long as you put your cross-hair over them. The following video shows how to easily get the achievement using trip mines. By placing the mines right next to the dividing columns for the windows, normal cops will not detonate it while the C4 planting cops will. jW14jrFAC0s No photos Destroy 12 security cameras in the First World Bank within 10 seconds of starting the heist. This achievement can only be unlocked with the help of human players because bots do not attack cameras and the cameras are too far apart. There are several successful setups with four people, but a common one involves designating a player for each of the following locations: # Main lobby: 4 cameras # Drill area: 3 cameras # Corner by server room: 3 cameras # Stairs by cafeteria (adjacent to lobby, right side): 2 cameras Because the lobby has the largest number of cameras out of any room and usually at least two security guards, it is the most difficult to clear out. Players designated with the drill area and cafeteria should have enough time to help with the lobby if necessary. Players can target the cameras first and ignore the security guards, but cannot allow the guards to land a melee attack, which would cause its victim to be cuffed. The M308 with the red dot sight (Accuracy II) is the most accurate weapon. The Reinbeck's spread pattern can be useful for players who cannot aim precisely and quickly. FirstWorldBank cameras1.jpg|Main lobby: 2 cameras to the left. FirstWorldBank cameras2.jpg|Main lobby: 2 cameras to the right. FirstWorldBank cameras3.jpg|Drill area: 3 cameras. FirstWorldBank cameras4.jpg|Cafeteria, 1st floor: 1 camera. FirstWorldBank cameras5.jpg|Upper hallways, 2nd floor: 1 camera. FirstWorldBank cameras6.jpg|Management, 2nd floor: 2 cameras. FirstWorldBank cameras7.jpg|Management, 2nd floor: and 1 camera. Category:Walkthroughs Category:First World Bank Category:Challenges